User talk:OwnerMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zombie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoSlider (Talk) 12:31, 30 July 2011 Hello! Thanks for helping with my pages (Adding a few little tid-bits I may have forgotten) I haven't editted here in ages, but I am back and ready to update and freshen up the pages/articles! Thanks again and have a great day/night, whereever you are! :D 05:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll do my best! :) Bare with me. QueenBuffy. Hi! I am very sorry about my Behind the Scenes mistakes! As you can tell i am new to the wiki world. I will try and make sure it does not happen again! FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory, 28th of July 2012, 20:02 Images I see you uploaded a bunch of screen shots recently. Wikia policy requires that all images have a license statement. Please add the following to all of the ones you uploaded already and please don't forget to add it to all of your future uploads as well. There are also other templates if the images are not screen shots. License Thanks. DinoSlider (talk) 04:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::It all depends on the size of the gif. If it is smaller in size, then just remove "Thumb" from the file name. It should start automatically. If it's like 400+px though, it's going to be too large on a page... understand? :) QueenBuffy Wikia Councilor Hello :) I was curious.. do you know who the admin or bureau is here? QueenBuffy Jan 2, 2013 :I spoke to Gonzalo and he made me Admin. I was thinking about mentioning you as Admin as well... would you be interested in that? -- 05:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, I messaged him. I will keep ya posted. :) -- 03:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) No problemo, OwnerMan... VIVA LAS BUFFY ! Hi OwnerMan Kathy Newman or Ken (Season 3) are not shapeshifters, because they're virtually disguized and not transformed into human beings. Thank you for telling me. I just think that there's so many useless catagories (such as the ones that refer to a certain character, say 'Willow Rosenberg' for example) that make the page look kind of messy. I probably should of read the editing guidlines before jumping to it. Thank you anyway. Primadonna Girl (talk) 19:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sineya Hey, about our previous discussion. I was just wondering how come the Slayer page also credits Sineya from killing the last pure demon on Earth, when you said that all the Old Ones were purged/banished from earth before the slayer arrived? FTWinchester (talk) 14:02, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I think the Sineya page use to claim she killed the last Old One but someone could of fixed that. I don't remember specifically stating that every Old One was dealt with. I do know that in End Of Days, the guardian stated that the last pure demon was killed by the Scythe, whether it was Sineya I don't know but it is referenced on the Slayer page.OwnerMan (talk) 09:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Categories Alright, then. FTWinchester (talk) 13:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I removed them. Sorry about that. It was just that I saw some articles included in both a subcategory and category, I tought I might make them uniform. FTWinchester (talk) 13:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Immortality I find it odd that for a wikia on many creatures with immortality, we don't have a page dedicated to the ability. Do you think I could make one? FTWinchester (talk) 18:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) But we have pages on telepathy and empathy, both of which are of the same category. It doesn't make any sense? FTWinchester (talk) 00:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Well this is awkward. I just realized it was you who I was confering with about the page on immortality. I thought it was OzzMan. FTWinchester (talk) 15:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ? In regard to where in The Puppet show Moloch's image can be seen. It's approximately 27 minutes into the episode. Buffy is investigating, but runs into Snyder instead. New prof users The new users Kennedyprof and pintoprof have polluted our wiki with ads about real-world 'spells'. I removed the page for deletion, however, I haven't touched the blog posts, since it's a bit more personal and subjective (as opposed to a wiki page, which must be governed by objectivity). I don't know if they will continue to post more ads, but I seriously hope you admins could watch them closely. Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 20:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an admin so I will at best make them candidates for deletion by the time I see them but it's good to see someone taking initiative. OwnerMan (talk) 01:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't notice! I just looked at your edit count and figured you were a prominent figure here. Anyway, sorry for that and thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 02:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Animated GIFs You seem rather gifted in making gifs work here. In the Telekinesis page, I've tried several times to no avail to make the gifs (on the latter parts of the article) move without having to enlarge them. Would you be able to look into those and see if you could successfully edit them? FTWinchester (talk) 14:16, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : Addendum: I've tried using frame instead of thumb in the source code before, but I could not resize the images without risking them reverting to a still gif that have to be enlarged for animation. FTWinchester (talk) 14:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : You're welcome. There's always that one in every wiki that knows his/her way around source codes and animated gifs. Yeah, I had a hunch that the size was the problem. Do you think they're fine the way they are right now or could we replace those with smaller resolutions to allow immediate animation? FTWinchester (talk) 14:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : Alright. I just thought it's insta-awesome. FTWinchester (talk) 15:43, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Dark Willow's Locomotion What do you think Willow emplyed while channeling dark magicks? The teleportation page said that she used an airborne-form of teleportation, but I understood Anya's explanation to mean Willow had to fly, hence me describing it as such in the Flight page. Although Willow appeared to be teleporting, Anya clearly meant she had to go airborne, and it took longer. I don't think any means of teleportation had to take so long (but then again the buffyverse can have its own rules). Or was Willow's ability an entirely different ability where she had to transform herself into gusts of wind and bolts of lightning and then rematerialize somewhere else? FTWinchester (talk) 16:01, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I see. So i don't have to remove atmospheric manipulation in the page of Flight, then? Yeah, you're right she did teleport them out of Rack's place. Maybe that's the one you could write on the Teleportation page instead, where Anya cannot bring anybody with her, whereas Willow at one point was able to bring other people with her. FTWinchester (talk) 17:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Spell Nice page! FTWinchester (talk) 10:41, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I haven't done much lately though. I've gotten quite busier. But I will see what I can do to help as soon as I can! FTWinchester (talk) 11:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) The First Evil and W&H Sorry to bug you again. I just don't know who to ask or where to post since the talk pages aren't for speculation, and nobody really answered my last blog post. I'm just confused if Wolfram & Hart had a connection to the First Evil. Both were concerned with Angel becoming a major player for either the side of good or evil, and both claimed that they were present in everybody (through acts of sin and evil). Was there ever a connection? FTWinchester (talk) 16:21, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Exactly! When Holland Manners started his spiel about Home Office was earth, humans are tainted or they would have been angels, and that they have always been present in one form or another (i.e., the inquisition, the khmer rouge), and that the world doesn't work in spite of evil but in fact with them, I couldn't help but think of the First Evil. Thanks for your opinion on the matter! FTWinchester (talk) 14:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I just realized that perhaps Wolfram & Hart did have an interaction with the First Evil. After all, it was they who sent the amulet to Angel, who then gave it to Buffy. Without the amulet, the First Evil's army would never have been wiped out. So perhaps W&H did want to remove some of the competition, the same way Jasmine wanted W&H out of the way? A bit weird though, that the actual embodiment of evil would succumb to just another evil organization. FTWinchester (talk) 12:30, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Magical being radiating energy Hey, I checked the reference you gave for Willow saying werewolves radiate magical energy when in their lupine form (Retreat pt. 2) and I have to say I don't really agree with the interpretation that says they do. First off, it's not Willow but Buffy who says it (can't find Willow saying anything about werewolves and magic in that issue), and she says "Slayers aren't like you werewolves. We're magic all the time." This says nothing about whether or not werewolves "radiate" magic, just that they are ''magic''al when transformed. (Actually, I'd say Buffy's wrong on this: in Wild at Heart and New Moon Rising it's been established werewolves are werewolves all the time, not just when they are transformed. But Buffy's not an expert on werewolves, and I always interpreted Willow's expression in that panel to imply that because of what happened with Veruca she knows Buffy's wrong.) Even still, the notion that beings "radiate" magic (Slayers and witches included) isn't really mentioned anywhere; just that Twilight and his people (and people like Rack and Sweet) are able to detect magic, which includes magical beings and magic usage. I sort of see it like the X-Men's Cerebro, which is able to locate mutants, but that doesn't mean they "radiate" a mutation or powers. I would edit the Magic page to say that magical beings can be traced/detected because they are inherently magical, possess magic, and/or use magic. I would remove the use of the word "radiate" until there is a definite source on this. It's a simple edit as there is only one mention of the word "radiate" on the page. How about changing the line "While all beings on Earth were connected to magic, beings like Slayers, witches and Werewolves (in their lupine form) radiated a greater concentration of energy" to "... beings like Slayers, witches and Werewolves possessed ''a greater concentration of energy"? Skull-duggery (talk) 19:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Query Hi. I was just wondering what is your opinion on updating the wiki's background image? I've asked this on the main page talk, but nobody seems to be responding? Does that mean nobody wants to change it? It honestly looks bland and not very suggestive of either of the titular characters. What do you think? FTWinchester (talk) 02:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes! Exactly my thoughts. Thank you. However, the main page is locked and only an admin could edit it. This means we need at least one admin's approval. On the topic, do you know who are the more active ones we currently have? Just so I could ask them about this. Thanks! FTWinchester (talk) 03:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! FTWinchester (talk) 01:58, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually that was the idea I was originally going for. But conversely, I was mainly thinking of Buffy, Angel, Spike and Faith. But yeah, I actually like that idea. It's just hard for me to pull it off. FTWinchester (talk) 05:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. I like the idea of the opening sequence of Buffy, and so does QueenBuffy! I'll try to see what I cna do but I'm no photoshop wiz, so if you could try do it as well? FTWinchester (talk) 01:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 19:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Hello Could you please send in the GIF photo of Buffy Summers in my message wall in '''Heroes Wiki'?--AlexHoskins (talk) 03:34, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Did you get my message?--AlexHoskins (talk) 03:34, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hey The GIF photo of Buffy Summers. Send it to my message wall in Heroes Wiki. Hello Did you get my message above?--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hey The one that Buffy fights monsters? Send it to my message wall in Heroes Wiki. Say, could you find it in this wiki?--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Pic Size I went to check out the size of images in the infobox template and noticed you recently made them at 320px.. that is sooooo big. Do we have to make them so large? Maybe we can compromise? I have a small computer and the picture/infobox takes up so much of the article it looks unproportionate. I tried to change it to 280px, but the changes won't take effect and have actually made it that some "spam filter" alert appears when I try to refresh Buffy's page, for instance, to see what 280px would look like. Can you help? Could we maybe go 280px? Or 270? QueenBuffy 22:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I changed the image size so that the pictures fill out the extra space on the sides. This, however, causes the infobox to assume the shape of the enlarged image. I'm not really good with infoboxes, but I think if we can make the images fill out without automatically resizing the infobox and the image. OwnerMan (talk) 08:17, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::So you think we need to somehow change the actual size of the infobox? It is rather large too. I tried to do that, but I can't figure it out either. QueenBuffy 18:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I tinkered with the infobox a bit to no avail. I have thought of implementing new templates that are more compact. OwnerMan (talk) 15:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) spotlight You betcha! I can do that right now! Good idea.. it has been awhile since we were in spotlight. :) QueenBuffy 19:49, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Btw... do you want to be admin? You have over 9,000 edits and I just realized you aren't admin here. QueenBuffy 19:49, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Done! Just let me know if you need anything! :) QueenBuffy 03:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::We've been approved for spotlight! :) QueenBuffy 00:48, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "Next Issues" Need Updating Hey OwnerMan! I've noticed that you locked the main/home page. I update the "next issues" of Buffy and Angel comics every month and since you've protected the page, I can't. Will you update the month issues for now on? Congratulations on your admin promotion, by the way ;) and loved what you did to the page design! (Anarcisos (talk) 19:59, October 23, 2015 (UTC)) Yes, I understand! But it's annoying to see the publication dates outdated. Anyway, thanks for the template but how does it work? I've update it already with the November release dates but, obviously it didn't change the home page. Sorry if this is such a dumb question but I'm not very good at this :P Thanks again! (Anarcisos (talk) 14:30, October 24, 2015 (UTC)) Hi I am the Admin of Crazy Ex Girlfriend wiki. I love Buffy and please can we affiliate. If you have any questions feel free to ask. http://crazyexgirlfriend.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_Wiki Affiliation Hi I am the Admin of Crazy Ex Girlfriend wiki. I love Buffy and please can we affiliate. If you have any questions feel free to ask. http://crazyexgirlfriend.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Ex-Girlfriend_Wiki Hello What is the way to change Characters" by "Individuals" ? Why don't create category "Characters/individuals by Season" ? Others wikia create this category... Why is not possible for Buffyverse wikia ? There are multiples characters in the Buffyverse, with the comics also... You don't think for upcoming fans coming in this wikia, it was most practical to find a tertiary or minor character by an season category ? There is an possibility to put all category in this wikia into exhibition mode (where alphabetical and popular pages are proposed) ? I propose it because I constat that other wikia sites are most dynamical with this function. Re: Creature Species vs Supernatural Beings I'm very much amenable to using "Supernatural Beings" as opposed to "Creature Species". But this issue might boil down to personal taste and perspective, like how the Scooby always seemed to view the demons as "supernatural beings" but the Initiative classified demons as if they were "species of creatures". Sorry for the late response, by the way. FTWinchester (talk) 11:24, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi Ownerman, Since we're affiliated to each other.Since it's my wiki (Crazy ex girlfriend wiki's) 1st birthday, I wanted to ask, can you send a message on our thread at crazyexgirlfriend.wikia.com. You can send a video, gif or simply word to congratulate us. If you go on our wiki you will see the thread as I highlighted it in your notifications.Ashadj (talk) 12:41, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Spike Under Antagonistic/Xander: The last part of it (especially the last sentence) is worded very weridly and I don't know how to make it sound right especially since I haven't read the comics yet. Just wanted to let someone know, sorry for bothering you! Kh530 (talk) 09:23, June 23, 2016 (UTC)KH530 (Sam) Yeah, I figured. Thank you very much :DKh530 (talk) 03:09, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, OwnerMan! A user nominated Buffy for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:28, August 12, 2016 (UTC) That sounds great :) OwnerMan (talk) 23:59, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add Buffy momentarily! Raylan13 (talk) 17:42, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Buffy summers page Hi. Sorry to bother you. There is a red link in her aliases section in her info box. I have tried to fix it myself and I can't. I don't want to mess up her page. Can you please fix this? (Natalie j (talk) 09:10, September 24, 2016 (UTC)) Thank you for fixing her page :) I really appreciate it. (Natalie j (talk) 11:34, September 24, 2016 (UTC)) Affiliates Hi, I'm a Bureaucrat on the Midnight, Texas Wiki, and I would like to become an affiliate of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel wiki. :) Buffy 20th Anniversary Query Hi OwnerMan - I'm Mike with Fandom's Community Development Team. With Buffy's 20th Anniversary right around the corner, Fandom is looking to celebrate in some way. We're not sure what yet, but I've outlined one of our ideas in a blog post. If you know of anyone who might be interested, please let us know! Cavalier One Talk 17:06, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Main Page Spiff Hi, I'm Mike from the Community Development Team. With the 20th Anniversary of Buffy coming up, I would like to offer you a Spiff for the Main Page. This means potentially creating a new background, new wordmark, and new main page layout with more interactive elements for readers to engage with. Let me know if this is something that you would be interested in, and I can mock up a design on my test wiki! I've copied this message to FTWinchester since you two are the most recent active admins. Cavalier One Talk 15:32, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Willow Danielle Rosenberg pages A while ago someone changed her name from Willow Rosenberg to Willow Danielle Rosenberg. Now that her name has been changed. There is a lot of bad links. Can her name be changed back to Willow Rosenberg? Her name has been changed on every one of her pages. Like gallery, teleportation spell, fire spell, calling spell and wishverse (Natalie j (talk) 02:14, August 3, 2017 (UTC)) : I agree Natalie, this "Danielle" thing should be mentioned like once maybe on Willow's main page.. not over and over again. I will start to look out for this and revert it. QueenBuffy 20:36, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Images Can you please check out this new convo/question I started in the community central board? I need your fellow admin's take on it. Thanks. CLICK HERE AND LOOK AT BOTTOM INFOBOX DISCUSSION. QueenBuffy 20:04, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Big Bads Buffy Shouldn't Drusilla be counted with Angel for Season 2 since the First Evil impersonated her in his Big Bad montage and she's featured on that comic book cover that shows fallen Big Bads? RedCoatOfficial (talk) 00:54, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Adding the Buffyverse Wiki to the Fandom app Hi OwnerMan, I'd already contacted Ellesy, but received no reply. Could you tell me what the community thinks about adding this wiki to the ? Thanks! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:46, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :Did you see my message? Ellesy has already agreed, but it'd be great to get your Okay as well! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:42, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's fine. OwnerMan (talk) 01:30, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! I'll see that your wiki gets added then - that should take about a week or two. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:52, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Unjust blocking Hi, OwnerMan, I hope you can help me with this dispute. I'm sharing this messages with all Buffyverse administrators, since I don't know how many of you are still active, and would like to have this solved without taking it to the Fandom Community Central. I'm an user of this wiki since 2015, administrator since 2017, and currently the second most prolific contributor with over 14 thousand edits. Yesterday, I was accused of deleting a new template from a bureaucrat, and my rights as an administrator were removed. The fact is: User:QueenBuffy had never created such template, but in reality an article (Season2EpisodeGuide), as she could have seen in my contributions list or her own. I was accused of doing based on a discussion at the Buffyverse Communnity Central from 2017, in which the theme was episode infobox images; while you and I argued in favor of promotional pictures, QueenBuffy preferred vertical ones. She brought this discussion also as an argument that I disagreeing with her is disrespectful to her higher position and personal work, and my help with creating an actual template should have been in form of direct requests to her instead of contributions. Even though she now has deleted the template I made (Template:EpisodeGuideBuffySeason2), which is exactly what she accuses me of, and continues to maintain the incorrect article format. Meanwhile, she had added another template she created, Template:Season1EpisodeGuide, to List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes, at the time the 4th most visited article in this wiki, and therefore of major impact to its users. She declares she feels threatened that I also edited this template, even though no warning banner or similar had been added, and she now explicitly declares ownership. As you may see for yourself, my edits were 10 hours after hers, included individual summary justifying them, and, as any other contribution in a wiki, passive of being discussed, undone, or followed with more contributions from any other user. My edits were related to updating the layout in accord to all other tables on this wiki and replacing the text with official summaries. Bringing the image discussion back, you can also see in its history (Template:Season1EpisodeGuide?oldid=191307) that my edits included vertical images as well as screenshots, in accord to her own demand from 2017 and using her own uploads, which she claims I don't respect. She has since undone my contributions and locked the page from me. During this discussion, she also locked the episode articles Some Assembly Required, Inca Mummy Girl, Halloween, Lie to Me, and The Dark Age. These are articles that she solely contributed changing the infobox pictures for low quality screenshots with spoilers, under the argument that the article's title and summary weren't enough for her to identify them. Despite that she went directly against the previous/ongoing discussion in the Community Central, I had respected her demand and didn't replace any of these pictures. But still she locked them to me. You may see that I had contributed to all these articles before, and had been done so with all episode articles, in the sections synopsis, continuity, appearances, behind the scenes, as well as with links and references. Now I'm unable to do so, because she accuses that I'll undo all her work, and she should be the one that does it to my contributions. After her edits, she also reopened the image discussion with a new argument, now without one person able to disagree with her. In conclusion, not only she has falsely accused me of undoing her work, then punished for supposedly doing so, but she has been actively preventing me from contributing to the wiki. This means directly violating the Wiki guidelines, such as Confusion about ownership, Deleting content, and Assume good faith. Since she continues with the accusations even after my explanations and apologies, and intends to completely limit me because I'm the one that should understand how offended she feels with the wiki model of contribution, I request now from you at least having my rights back. Just now she edited the Cordelia Chase article, solely replacing the main picture — a promotional picture from ''Angel season 2 (File:AS2 017 Cordelia.jpg) —, for a picture she just uploaded (instead from the character's gallery) from a shooting the actress did after the show had aired (File:Cordy_Main_New.jpg). Another user undid this, as the picture did not represent the character, and still she redid it, messaging him: "Don't undo my work. Thanks." (User talk:Pokemonfan201). It should be noted that Cordelia's is one of the most visited articles and that I've been largely contributing to its content, inclusive with the previous infobox picture, and she has also blocked from it. If she continues to impose and harass anyone for contributing within the wiki guidelines or disagreeing with her in open discussions, I intend to request the appropriate restrictions for her behavior. Now that I restored my own reply she had deleted from my own talk page (which she refused to do so), you are free to read the complete discussion for yourself at User talk:Ellesy#My work, if you like. Thank you for the attention, I hope to hear from you soon. Ellesy (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hi! My name is SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Buffy Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:49, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Hi again! I'm writing to let you know that Fandom now has an official Discord server for all Fandom and Gamepedia editors. You can learn more at the blog post. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 03:02, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Administration Hi, OwnerMan. As I've introduced myself before, I am an active member of the Buffyverse Wiki since 2015, administrator since 2017, and now its most prolific contributor with over 20 thousand edits. I've been consistently patrolling the wiki, editing articles, creating pages, updating templates, uploading files, and communicating with other users and staff. As you may have noticed, it's been some time that we are the only active administrators here, so I'd like to know if you oppose if I pursue a bureaucrat position for this wiki. Ellesy (talk) 16:07, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Update Hi! I would like to inform you there is a new page you can request and access on the admin dashboard! You can use it to keep track of the number of edits daily, and which users are contributing. More info is available on the and the blog post. If you already knew about it but have any questions, let me know! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:40, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! I'm excited to announce there's a new Editor Rewards program honoring the hard work of users with awards those that have gained recognition for their contributions. Details are on this blog post, and it'd be most appreciated if you could give some feedback on said blog post. Please message me if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 19:11, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Infobox image Hello again, OwnerMan. I saw that you just changed the infobox picture of the article Willow Rosenberg, previously a promotional episode still of her in episode "Orpheus", to an edited illustration from the interior of comic The Long Way Home, Part Two. It seems like a drastic change of format and content of the main image of such a high trafficked page. I believe there's an unspoken consensus of giving preference for infobox images to actual pictures of actors, while interior illustrations are only used when the character has no other option available. Here's my interpretation of this hierarchy: #Promotional shoots #Promotional stills #Episode screenshots #Comic covers #Comic interiors Also, it's aggravating that it's a heavily edited image, with different colors and without the original background. If you're interested, we can begin a discussion about infobox images, but for now it's still a drastic and dysfunctional change. I'll restore the previous picture so it's cohesive with the current norm. Ellesy (talk) 13:25, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Global Taxonomy Hi again! I'm writing to you about the Global Taxonomy: a feature that accumulates wikis a user visits into a list of recommended wikis tailored to them. In other words, people who have an interest in a topic or genre you entail will be recommended a chance to visit this wiki! That will be perfect for garnering visitors here. You can read more about it on the blog, plus if you're interested in template use, you can check out this link, too. Hope you find them helpful! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 02:49, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Featured Video Hi there! Writing to tell you about changes coming to FANDOM featured videos: as of the end of this December, they will be receiving some trial run experiments. This is being done to improve video quality since videos featured on a page tend to be outdated or spout all the information the user can already read on the article. The main goal will be to figure out how to complement wiki content. Because of that, you might receive a video called "The Loop" play for anonymous users, that will be meant purely to collect visitation data in vein of the Global Taxonomy method. It won't affect all users, so you might not notice. But if you want to learn more, you can go to the blog post. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 23:04, December 16, 2019 (UTC)